California State University, Hayward (CSUH) currently maintains a "traditional" MBRS program that supports 7 research investigator subprojects. The proposal for an MBRS-SCORE grant requests funding to continue the research efforts of faculty members in the departments of Biological Sciences, Chemistry, Psychology and Women?s Studies. Continuation of the MBRS Program is essential to maintain high quality research endeavors. As a means of strengthening MBRS research activities, critical goals with measurable objectives will be pursued. Goal 1: to enhance the ability of participating faculty to develop competitive research programs, and Goal 2: to increase the biomedical research productivity of participating CSUH faculty. The CSUH/MBRS-SCORE Program welcomes new participants and acknowledges that their participation not only fosters new research endeavors, but increases the research profile of the university as a whole.